Just Dance: Club Party
Just Dance: Club Party is part of the Just Dance game series. It will come at November 18, 2014 for the PAL edition, and November 20 for the NTSC edition. Changes *Mash-ups are returning. *Party Master Mode is returning. *Extremes are returning. *Sweat Mode comes back to the way Just Dance 4 was. However, it still has sweat versions. *Battle Modes are returning. *On-Stage Mode is returning. *Just Create is returning. *Autodance is returning. *World Dance Floor is returning. *Alternative choreographies are returning. *Non-Stop Shuffle is returning. *Just Dance DJ is returning. *Dance Quests are returning. *Simon Says is still not returning. *Medleys are returning. There are 5 new medleys: Extreme Medley, Duet Medley, Mash-Up Medley, Trio Medley and Sweat Medley, including Group Medley (only available in Xbox One). *Playlists are still not returning. *There is a new remix mode. In remix mode, it has the same dancer(s) as the classic version, but this time, the song is a remix (e.g. Bang Bang has David Guetta's Shot Me Down, as it is a remix of that song). *There is a new mode called Group mode. It is a mash-up between Trios and Dance Crews, and are only available on Xbox One (and are replaced into Dance Crews in other consoles by removing a dancer). In Groups, there are 5 dancers. 1 dancer can play as any of the 2 first dancers or any of the 2 last dancers, while 2 people can play as the dancer in the middle. Also, in other consoles, when a Group is replaced into a Dance Crew, it may have very different moves. Tracklist This is the tracklist for the game. There are going to be about 60 songs in the tracklist. DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING. ONLY THE PERSON WHO MADE THIS CAN EDIT IT. IF YOU EDIT SOMETHING, IT WILL BE REMOVED. YOU MAY REQUEST A SONG FOR THE TRACKLIST, A DLC, OR A MODE FOR ANY SONG, INCLUDING ALTERNATIVE MODES, BUT WHEN REQUESTING BATTLES, YOU NEED TO MAKE SURE IF THE BATTLE FITS. If there's only a little bit of songs, that means it's unfinished. *A ® means the song has a remix mode. *A (*) means the song is covered. *A (CC) means the coach of the song changes numerous times. *A (PAL) means the song is for the PAL exclusive. *An (ALL) means you must play all the songs to earn this song, akin to Just Dance Wii 2. *A (NTSC) means the song is for the NTSC exclusive. *A (DOR) means you have to unlock the song with a redeem code from Doritos in the NTSC. *A (PALDLC) means the song is also a DLC in the PAL version only. *In the dancers in Groups, dancers with the "(" and ")" brackets means the dancer is removed in other consoles, due to him/her being in a Group. Alternative Modes *A (DLC) means the dance is a DLC. Mash-Ups (M) Means its Monthly (D) Means its a Duet Mash-Up (S) Means it's a Sweat Mashup (UE) Means You can Unlock it via Uplay (T) Means it's a Theme Mashup (DLC) Means it's a DLC Mashup Battles These are the battles. Battles are modes were two songs battle together. DLCs While some of the songs on the tracklist were being revealed, a few DLCs were revealed aswell. The first 3 were Princess of China by Coldplay featuring Rihanna, Euphoria by Loreen and On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons. Shower by Becky G is a free DLC. *An (ALT) means the dance is an alternative dance of a song. *A (CC) means the dancer changes numerous times. *A (*) means the song is covered. *A (PAL) means the song is only available in the PAL region.